Naruto's New Wave
by alchemists19
Summary: Naruto is badly hurt when he is five years old, Kurama tired of seeing her brother hurt sends him away. There he finds the family he always wanted. Look out world here comes Naruto Beams with Rev Board in hand and LFO waiting in the hanger he will take the world by storm, all the while finding love as well
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village was still recovering from the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox. It had been five years since the defeat of the fox and the village was celebrating. The sounds of merriment filled the village as the festivities went on. Yet, there was one who was not enjoying these festivities.

Hiding in the shadows was a young boy, five years of age. He had bright, spikey blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and whisker- like marks on each cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and it was his birthday. When the Kyuubi attacked, the Fourth Hokage sealed it in the, then infant, Naruto.

He knew he contained the fox, having met it the year before, after receiving his annual beating. He frowned as he watched all of the villagers interact with each other, each sporting a smile on their face. He faded into the shadows, not wanting to be caught by some of the villagers. If any of the adults saw him, they would try and catch him.

"**Kit, head to the tower**, "said a feminine voice in his mind.

"Ok, Kurama-nee-chan," Naruto replied, as he slinked through the back alleys of the village. Ever since he met Kurama, the year before, he had tried to befriend her. It took him awhile, but Kurama warmed up to him and soon took care of him like a brother. She would always tuck him in at night and sing to him when he cried. Kurama never thought that she would care for Naruto in such a way. She never had had a good experience with humans, except for this little boy. She vowed to herself that she would always be there to take care of him.

"Hey, Kurama-nee?" Naruto asked, as he hid behind some trash. "I can see the tower and no one is in the street. I think I can make it."

Kurama looked over what Naruto saw, but didn't like it. **"Stay to the shadows,"** she said, the nervousness in her voice. **"This doesn't seem right."**

Naruto nodded. "Yes Nee-chan," he replied, and disappeared back into the shadows. Naruto quickly navigated the alleys with practiced ease. He had used these alleyways as his means of travel, ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage the year before. Jiji had gotten him his own apartment but Naruto still felt safer in the alleys, then in his own home. Soon the Hokage tower came into view and Naruto was almost home free, but there was one big problem. To get to the tower he would have to cover 300 feet of open road.

Naruto looked around and saw no one. "Nee-chan," Naruto said, a bit of fear in his voice.

**"It's ok, Naruto,"** Kurama replied in a soothing voice. **"You can make it."**

Naruto nodded and took one last look around, before taking off running toward the tower. He was halfway to the tower when he was suddenly struck by something, knocking him over. Naruto slowly got up and saw a mob of villagers before him.

One of the villagers threw another bottle at the little boy, but Naruto had already run far enough away to escape harm. The mob of villagers began their pursuit; Naruto turned to try and get back in the alleyways, but was cut off by some of the faster villagers.

Kurama watched in anger and concern for her little brother. She wished she could get out of the seal and hurt them all. She watched as Naruto ran toward the front gate of the village. Kurama liked this idea because the gate guards were some of the few people who like Naruto. If he reached the gates they would willingly hide him from the villagers.

Naruto watched as the gate came into view. "Almost there," he said to himself, as an object flew past him. The villagers were throwing whatever they had on hand at him, trying to knock him down. Naruto dodged the projectiles the best he could, but he couldn't dodge them all. He was hit in the head with a beer bottle, causing him to fall over, a bit dazed from the hit.

"Can't run now, can you demon?," one of the villager mocked, as they surrounded the boy. "It's time to finish what the Fourth started."

The villagers commenced beating Naruto with all their might. Naruto desperately tried to protect himself by curling up into a ball. Every blow from the villagers resulted in pained cries from Naruto. Kurama could only watch, tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed against the cage with all her might, desparate to save her brother.

**"Leave him alone,"** she shouted as she tried to reach Naruto. **"He's just a boy.**" Kurama stopped pushing against the gate, gathered her powers, and attacked the gate. Seal be damned, she would help her brother and kill all who dare hurt him. The gate held up against Kurama's onslaught, but she wasn't deterred. She gathered her power once again and started to charge up a biju bomb. **"I'm coming Naruto,"** she said and fired the bomb at the gate. The gate buckled from the force and a small crack appeared on the seal. This was all the Kurama needed. She pushed her Chakra out and into Naruto.

The villagers continued beating Naruto and cheered as he stopped moving. "That's what you get, demon," taunted one of the villagers, as he violently kicked the little boy. Suddenly, a cloud of red, burst from the boy, covering him. The villagers watched in awe as the cloud grew eyes and glared at them.

**"You will not harm my brother,"** the cloud shouted before commencing an attack on the villagers. Soon the screams of death could be heard as the cloud decimated the mob. Quickly, several shinobi arrived at the scene. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared, observing the death that surrounded the cloud-covered boy.

Hiruzen was working on paperwork, waiting for Naruto to come and see him, only to feel the release of Kyuubi's Chakra. He had rushed out of his office with his personal ANBU to assess the situation. He looked at the red cloud surrounding the little boy, who he considered a grandson, with a frown.

"What happened?" he asked one of his ANBU, as he stared at the lifeless boy.

"From what witnesses have said, the child was surrounded by the mob when suddenly the red cloud of chakra appeared and retaliated," the Neko masked ANBU reported. "Most of the mob have died. We have tried to get close to the boy, but the red cloud won't let anyone get close."

Hiruzen nodded. "I will try," he said, and approached the red cloud. The cloud sensed him approach and turned to face him. Hiruzen was surprised to see that the cloud had eyes, noticed that it was watching him closely.

**"What do you want old man,"** the cloud questioned, in a feminine voice.

Hiruzen was surprised by the talking cloud but didn't let it show. "I want to make sure that Naruto is ok," he replied, holding his hand up in submission.

The cloud stared at him, but didn't allow him to get closer. **"He is fine, no thanks to you," **the cloud protested in anger. **"Every year he is beaten, and you do nothing to stop it. I hate watching him get hurt."**

Hiruzen looked at the cloud in shock; He had already deduced that the cloud was Kyuubi. He just never expected the Kyuubi to care for its container. He was also sorry to admit that he hadn't been successful in stopping the beatings. The council had impeded all of his efforts.

"I understand," Hiruzen said with sadness in his voice. "But, I promise you, I won't let it happen again."

The Kyuubi looked over at Hiruzen, then to Naruto. She knew he would never be happy here. They would always hate him, because she was inside of him. She couldn't stand to see him get hurt anymore. She wanted to take him away and go somewhere they could live in peace.

**"It won't happen again,"** Kurama stated, as she looked over her young charge. **"I will be the one to make sure of that."**

Hiruzen watched as the red cloud became thicker and thicker, Kyuubi chakra filling the air. Suddenly, a small hole started appeared above the cloud and slowly started to pull in Naruto. Hiruzen rushed forward to grab the boy before he was pulled in, but to no avail. Kyuubi had gently lifted him up and put him through the hole.

**"You will never see him again,"** Kurama avowed, as the last of her essence entered the hole, and disappeared from the elemental forever.

-SB-

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and everyone was going about their business. A young couple could be seen walking together arm-in-arm. This was Charles and Ray Beams. Charles was a tall, masculine man with short, brown hair and light blue eyes. He was a very outgoing man who could befriend anyone.

His wife, Ray Beams was a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes. She was a very caring and kind woman that could light up any room. The pair had been together since their time in the military, both had served in the SOF, Special Operation Forces, but they had retired and now worked as freelance mercenaries.

"Oh, Ray, it's such a wonderful day," Charles noted, a large smile on his face. "What shall we do today?"

Ray smiled at her husband. "Well, we have some shopping to do," she said. "Also there is a new CD I would love to buy."

"Wonderful, shall we be off?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied. They had barely started off in their new direction, when Charles noticed something in the sky. A hole slowly opened up and something seemed to fall out. Charles stared at the falling object and saw that it was a child.

"Ray," Charles stated with a serious expression, "Come on."

The pair ran toward the falling child as quickly as they could. The moved like ghosts through the crowd, all the while never losing sight of the falling boy. Ray was the first to burst free from the crowd and managed to catch the falling boy. She looked him over and saw that he was badly hurt. Bruises riddled his small body and he was barely breathing. Ray's motherly instinct kicked in and she rushed the young boy to the closest hospital.

She burst through the hospital door. "Help him!" she cried as many of the nurses looked at her in shock. The nurses quickly took the young boy from Ray and rushed him into a bed. Ray could only watch, helpless, as the hospital staff worked on him.

Charles soon arrived at the hospital and saw the worried look on his wife's face. "How is he?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"He was really hurt when I caught him, "Ray said as tears began to pour down her face. "He's just a young boy, but it looked like he was beaten within an inch of his life." Charles held his wife as she cried for the innocent stranger that had suddenly and mysteriously come into their lives.

-SB-

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in a room with white walls and that smelled of disinfectant. He could tell that he was in a hospital but was unsure as to how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being chased and beaten by the mob. He tried to sit up but was unable to, due to the excruciating pain he was still experiencing.

"Kurama-nee-chan?" Naruto called in his mind, as he looked up at the ceiling, no answer. He began to worry and quickly went into his mindscape and ended up in front of a gate. He peered inside and saw Kurama lying on the ground, not moving. The young boy ran through the bars and hugged the giant fox. "Nee-Chan!"

Kurama slowly began to stir and looked down at her young charge. "I am ok," she said with a slight wheeze in her voice. "**I just need to rest. I will be up in a few days."**

Naruto just nodded and hugged Kurama with all of his might. Kurama wrapped her tails around the small boy and nuzzled him close. She would always protect him even if it cost her life. She looked down at Naruto and smiled. **"Now, go back to the waking world,"** she ordered. "**I'll see you in a couple of days."**

Naruto smiled. "Ok Nee-Chan," he said and slowly disappeared from his mindscape, leaving Kurama on her own. She smiled as she settled down to take a well-deserved nap, after all, dimension hopping was a tiring business.

-SB-

Naruto opened his eyes, a relieved expression on his face. He was content to know that Nee-Chan was safe. He looked around and saw a nurse standing over him, a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're up little one," the nurse said, as she looked him over. "We didn't expect to see you up so soon."

Naruto just looked at the nurse with a bit of suspicion. "I heal fast," he replied.

The nurse smiled. "That's good," she replied. She reached into her pockets and Naruto tensed. The nurse noticed this unusual reaction with a bit of concern. She slowly pulled out a lollipop and showed it to him. He looked over the lollipop with suspicion. He had previously been offered candy in the village, but it was poisoned. The nurse saw that he wasn't interested in the candy and became even more concerned.

"Don't you want it?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head. "It might be poisoned," he replied as he scooted away from the nurse.

The nurse was shocked. "It's not poisoned," she replied in a caring voice.

"Then you eat it," Naruto replied quickly as he looked for a quick escape.

The nurse looked at him for a moment before putting the candy in her mouth and sucking on it for a few moments. She pulled it out of her mouth and smiled. "See, it's not poisoned."

Naruto slowly began to relax. The nurse pulled out another lollipop and handed it to him. Naruto inspected it for a few moments before putting it in his mouth. The nurse watched as Naruto's face lit up as he enjoyed the candy.

He seemed to be more at ease as his focus was solely on his treat. She politely waited for him to finish before asking him a few questions. "Now, young man, can you please tell me your name?" she asked him.

Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Naruto Uzumaki," he replied, a bit guarded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Naruto," she replied. "Now, can you tell me where you're from?"

"We're not in Konoha?" Naruto asked in surprise.

The nurse looked at Naruto in confusion. "Konoha?" she asked. "We're in Telios."

"Is that near the Land of Fire?" Naruto asked. He had never before heard of Telios and began to worry.

"There is no Land of Fire near here," the nurse explained, confused. The nurse saw that Naruto was growing more concerned and moved to calm him down. "Hey, it's ok. Let's contact your parents and have them come get you."

Naruto's eyes started to water. "I don't have any parents. I am an orphan," he stated as tears started to flow down his face.

The nurse looked down at the crying boy, leaned down, and gave him a hug. Naruto froze but felt that the nurse didn't have any other intent then to comfort him. He cried for a long time 'til he fell asleep in the nurse's arms. She slowly laid him down on the bed and left the room. Naruto remained strongly on her mind as she walked toward the nurse's station.

She took the time to file the necessary paperwork for Naruto, and frowned. Once Naruto was healed and released from the hospital, he would probably be put in a state run orphanage. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy.

"Excuse me," a woman voice asked from behind the nurse. The nurse turned and saw a young woman with long black hair looking at her.

"How can I help you?" The nurse replied.

"My name is Ray Beams," Ray said with a forced smile. "I brought in a young boy earlier today that had been badly injured. I was wondering how he was doing."

The nurse instantly thought of Naruto but wanted to make sure. "What does the boy look like?" she asked.

"He must be about five years old, had bright blonde hair and blue eyes," Ray said with a motherly voice.

The nurse nodded, assured. "He is doing fine," she replied with a smile. "He woke up a few hours ago, but now he is sleeping. He is healing very well and should be out of the hospital soon."

Ray smiled, "that's good," she said with a sigh of relief. "Are his parents coming for him."

The nurse shook her head. "Unfortunately he claims that he has no parents," she replied. "He will probably be sent to a state orphanage once he is released from the hospital."

Ray frowned. Here was a little boy, still covered with fresh wounds, with no family, and was to be sent to an orphanage. She couldn't stand to see that. Ray bid goodbye to the nurse and headed back into the waiting room. Charles saw her coming and smiled.

"So how is he doing?" Charles asked, hopeful.

Ray just gave him a sad smile. "He's doing better," she replied, but sadness clung to her voice.

Charles noticed this, reached for his wife's hand, and gently held it in his. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He alone," Ray replied as tears began to run down her face. "From what I've been told, he's an orphan. They'll most likely send him to an orphanage once he's discharged."

"That's terrible," he replied but noted a longing look in her eyes.

"I want to take care of him," Ray said through her tears. "I can't help but want to take care of him. When I caught him, I felt a connection to him like he was sent here to be ours, to be our son."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Ray looked at Charles and nodded. "More than anything in the world," she replied with a smile.

Charles grinned. "Well, then, let's go get our son," he replied. Ray wrapped her arms around her, wonderfully understanding, husband and hugged him closely.

-SB-

It had been a few days since Naruto had entered the hospital. He was quite worried, at first, about being in an unfamiliar place. Thanks to the nurses, he was able to stay calm and was told, a bit, about this new world. This land seemed to be filled with things called trappers, special waves that could be used to power certain vehicles. He was simply amazed by all the technology available to these people and was quite excited to learn more about .

Kurama had woken up after two days of rest and was happy to see her young container was doing well. She was happy that this world didn't mean him harm and that he would be safe from the hatred he received back in Konoha.

Naruto had just finished eating breakfast, a look of satisfaction quickly spread across his face. He hadn't ever eaten this well, and he was sad to see it end. He wondered what would happen to him after he was released from the hospital.

"What should I do Kurama-Nee-Chan," Naruto asked Kurama as he lay in the hospital bed.

Kurama was silent for a few moments**. "Well, we'll need to wait and see what they will do with you,"** she replied. **"Most likely, they will send you to an orphanage."**

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to go back to one of those," he said, scared. The last orphanage he was in, left a permanent, negative impression in his mind.

Kurama felt Naruto's fear and sent a small pulse of chakra to surround him. **"It will be ok,"** she stated in a calming voice**. "I am here for you."**

Naruto smiled, "thanks Nee-Chan," he replied as he felt Kurama's chakra around him. She would always wrap him in her chakra when he felt bad. He always felt safe with Kurama.

"Hello, Naruto," a nurse greeted from the door.

Naruto turned toward the nurse. "Hi Nami," he replied with a large smile. "What brings you here today?"

"You have a few visitors here to see you," she stated.

Naruto looked at Nami with surprise. "Really?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Yes," Nami replied. "It was the couple that brought you to the hospital."

"Why would they want to see me?" Naruto asked her, confused.

"They want to make sure you're ok," Nami explained. "I will go get them. It will only be a few moments."

Naruto just nodded and watched Nami leave. "Hey Nee-Chan," Naruto asked as he sat in his bed. "Should I meet these people?"

Kurama was silent for a few moments. **"I think you should at least thank them for saving you,"** she suggested. **"It's the nice thing to do**."

"Yes, Nee-Chan," Naruto replied.

Soon Nami came back in with two people. They seemed to be a married couple, from what Naruto could tell. The man was tall and had an inviting smile on his face. The woman was quite beautiful and looked at him with a motherly expression on her face.

"Hello," Naruto replied. "Thank you for saving me."

The woman smiled, relieved. "You are very welcome," she replied. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Naruto," Naruto replied, as he watched the pair.

The woman softly sat down on the bed. "It's nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Ray Beams and over there is my husband, Charles."

Narut nodded. "It's nice to meet you," he greeted.

Charles walked over and stood next to his wife. "So Naruto, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine," Naruto replied. "I heal fast."

Ray smiled when she heard this. "That's good," she said. "So, will your family come get you once you leave this place?"

Naruto's gaze focused on the floor. "I don't have a family," he replied sadly. "I have always been alone."

Ray frowned. "That's too bad," she said, as she tried to hold back her tears.

Naruto faked a smile. "It's nice to have met you," he repeated. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Naruto looked away and Ray could feel her heart breaking. She couldn't stand for it. She reached over and pulled Naruto into a hug. "You will not be alone anymore, "she said as tears poured down her face. "I won't let you be alone."

Naruto was in shock. What did Ray mean? He couldn't understand. _"Nee-chan,"_ he thought. "W_hat does she mean?"_

Kurama smiled**. "I think she wants to be your mother,"** she replied. Kurama had been watching Ray ever since they had entered the room and could sense her tenderness and concern for Naruto.

Naruto froze. "Really Nee-Chan?" he replied, confused and yet, hopefull.

**"Yes,"** Kurama replied with certainty.

Naruto looked at Ray and wrapped his arms around her. "Kaa-san," he cried, happily. Ray's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right. I am your Kaa-san" Ray said holding her son in her arms. "I'm here to take care of you."

Charles protectively watched over his wife and child as they shared this special moment. Ray and he were finally getting what they had always wanted, a child. He walked over and wrapped his arms around them. Nami watched from the door, tears in her eyes, as she watched this new family together.

-Eleven Years later-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He had grown a lot since that day, eleven years ago. He was now sixteen years old and had a bright future ahead of him. After he was released from the hospital, his parents had taken him to their home, their airship, the Swan. Naruto would never forget that day. He was amazed at the sight of his new home.

He had changed physically since that day as well. He was no longer the small, malnourished boy that had no family. He was now a tall, strong, young man with a happy family. He looked down and saw a photo sitting on his night stand. It was the first family photo he had ever taken, at the hospital.

**"Kit, stop daydreaming,"** Kurama said in his mind. **"We have some waves to ride."**

Naruto smiled. "I know Nee-chan," he replied, as he started to change. "Dad said we were going to a great place to ride today. Also, we are going to Tresor Labs to pick up my LFO."

Kurama grinned**. "Yeah, it's going to be a fun day,"** she replied as she stretched in her cage. Naruto had made it bigger for her and she was very happy to have the extra room.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the other side of the room. "Naruto, honey," Ray said through the door. "Breakfast is ready, come eat."

"Coming Kaa-san," Naruto replied. He grabbed his rev board from the wall and headed out of his room, ready to face the day.

**This is the first chapter of my Eureka 7/Naruto crossover. I really happy with it, the idea for this story had been in my head for a long time and now it is a reality. This first chapter was mostly to set up for whats to come. I really liked Ray and Charles for Eureka 7 and were sad to see them die. They weren't bad people, just tragic, but not bad. Well now the will live and have a family like they always wanted. They will still come in conflict with the Gekkostate but we will have to see. As for the pairings I have chosen a good one Naruto/Anemone. Yeah it will be a fun pairing and it fits. Anemone will end up on the Swan and the fun begins. Now I need help deciding Naruto's LFO. Was think of using something for Code Gauss but if you have any suggestions it would be awesome, only stipulation is no Gundam references. Already using them in another story. Please read and tell me what you think. You guys are awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ray hummed as she finished cooking breakfast, a large smile on her face. She loved morning and the joy that it brought her. It had been eleven years since her life had changed and she treasured every minute of it. Every morning, waking up to the smiling faces of Naruto and Charles, made her heart sing.

Suddenly, Ray felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Smells great," Charles whispered in her ear, in a husky voice.

Ray blushed and turned to face her husband. "Well, it's supposed to, silly," she replied with a giggle. "Now, how about a treat before breakfast?"

Charles just smiled and kissed Ray softly. Soon the pair were making out against the kitchen sink, oblivious to the world, "Get a room," a voice said from behind them. They quickly turned to see Naruto standing by the door, his hand covering his eyes. "I'd rather not have the image of my parents, eating each other's faces as a permanent memory."

Charles and Ray broke apart, a blush on their faces. Charles quickly pulled Naruto into a headlock. "Now, young man, what have I told you about interrupting someone's romantic moments," Charles teased, as he toyed with his son.

Naruto quickly got out of his father grasp and glared at him. "Have your PDA when I am not around," Naruto stated in an annoyed tone. "I might have died from shock if I saw any more."

"Naruto, stop being so dramatic," Ray stated with cheeky tone. Ray watched as Naruto sighed and walked over to the table.

"I blame dad," Naruto stated sarcastically, as he took his seat.

Charles cried anime tears. "Why is it my fault," he whined. Naruto just shook his head.

Ray walked over to Charles and patted him on the shoulder. "Naruto, stop teasing your father," Ray counseled in a motherly tone. "It's not his fault he's always dramatic."

Charles stood up and hugged his wife. "Oh Ray," he stated happily. "Where would I be without you?"  
"Homeless in a ditch,"Naruto stated, as he started to eat.

Ray sighed, while Charles was in the corner, a gloomy look on his face. Yes, it was a typical morning for the Beams family.

-SB-

Naruto was washing the dishes from breakfast while his parents were at the table, looking over the ships supplies. Naruto sighed to himself as he put away the dry dishes.

"Why won't you let me use Shadow Clones," Naruto whined as he washed another plate. "It would get done faster if I was allowed to."

Charles looked at his son. "A real man does is own work," he replied. "He doesn't let others do it for him."

Naruto sighed. "Technically, I am still the one doing the work," Naruto replied. "They are clones of me after all."

Charles tried to think of an argument, when Ray cut in. "We want you to do the work yourself," she said with a caring tone. "Having your clones do it, won't teach you anything, even if they do transfer their memories to you. I want you to feel it with your own hands, your true hands."

Naruto looked at his mother and saw the truth of her words in her eyes. "All right," Naruto said with a small smile on his face. "I will do the work with my true hands."

Ray smiled. "That's my boy," she said as she watched Naruto continue to wash the dishes. She remembered when Naruto first showed them his unique powers, and told them about the unofficial daughter of the Beams family.

-Flashback to nine years ago-

It was a beautiful summer day. The Beams family had decided to make a landing in a small airport that was near a great place to go lifting. Naruto had been begging to go lifting for a while now, and Charles had finally given in.

The only stipulation was that Naruto had to clean the entire ship from bow to stern. Naruto had agreed quickly and started to clean the Swan as fast as he could. Ray watched and couldn't help but be proud.

"Such a good boy," Ray thought to herself, as she walked past the hanger, only to stop when she saw Naruto mopping the hanger floor. She shook her head quickly, thinking it was a trick of the light. She looked inside the hanger again and saw Naruto mopping the floor. This was a little bit suspicious but suddenly another Naruto walked up to the Naruto mopping the floor.

Ray watched with wide eyes as the two Narutos talked and went back to work. Ray slowly backed away from the door. "I must be dreaming," she said to herself as she timidly walked down the hallway.

Charles saw Ray walking toward him, a dazed look on her face. "Dear, what is wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Ray stared at her husband. "Two… Narutos…" she replied in a dazed voice, "in the hanger."

Charles looked at Ray in confusion. "Two Narutos in the hanger?" he replied. "Honey, I think you need to lie down."

Ray didn't reply as Charles led her to their room. He turned a corner and saw four Naruto cleaning the hallway. One of the Narutos noticed Charles and informed the others. The two groups looked at each other, not moving. The four Narutos bolted away from Charles and Ray as quickly as possible. Charles quickly came out of his shock, picked up Ray, and chased after the Narutos. He looked around for his son, but all four Narutos had disappeared.

He frowned. "What was that?" he thought, as he looked around the ship for Naruto.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was currently cleaning the kitchen, a smile spread on his face. He was almost done with his chores. He was really excited to go boarding at the spot his father had talked about. He loved his parents with all his heart.

He grinned as he finished cleaning the spare restroom. He had summoned over twenty Shadow Clones to help him clean the Swan. He was able to use this jutsu because he was trained to use his Chakra, by Kurama, a few months after they had arrived in this world. She had him hide the fact he could use Chakra, because she told him it would scare people. Naruto wanted to tell Ray and Charles but Kurama was insistent that he keep it a secret from them as well.

Naruto finished gathering up his cleaning supplies. "Almost done," he said as he picked up his cleaning bucket.

**"About time,"** Kurama replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. **"I can't wait to smell the fresh air; I can smell the cleaning chemicals even in here." **

Naruto just sighed. "Stop whining Nee-chan," he replied. "I am the one doing the cleaning here."  
"**Well, hurry up,"** Kurama whined. **"I want to go ride the trappers."**

"Again, Kurama-nee-chan, I am the one riding the waves, not you," Naruto corrected. "You're just along for the ride."

"**Yeah, that's what I let you think," **Kurama stated in a cheeky tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and walked down the hall toward the cleaning supplies closet. He was about to reach his destination when he felt the memories of several of his clones enter his mind.

"Oh no," Naruto said with fear in his voice. "They saw."

**"Who saw,"** Kurama asked as she moved around her cage. Naruto didn't reply and Kurama quickly looked into Naruto's memories to find the answer for herself. **"Oh no, Naruto we need to go."**

"But Kurama-nee," Naruto said, a little nervous. "They might be ok with this."

Kurama frowned. She knew that Naruto wanted to stay, but she knew from experience that people who saw something different, would attack first and ask questions later. **"I'm sorry Naruto, but for your own safety I think it best for us to leave."**

Naruto just stood there quietly, unwilling to believe what had happened; He had hoped it would never happen. He didn't want to leave his parents; They had showed him so much love. He hoped that his parents would understand and would still love him, but Kurama-nee-chan had kept him alive for so long and taken care of him. He knew she had a valid reason to make him leave. Naruto quickly dropped the cleaning supplies and ran toward his room to gather all of his gear. He ran into his room and quickly moved toward his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a large backpack and quickly started to fill it with clothes. He then grabbed his board, and ran out of his room.

Naruto ran down to the hall toward the hanger. He turned a corner and saw Charles and Ray standing in front of the hanger entrance. Naruto froze in his tracks.

Ray looked at her son with worry. "Naruto, where are you going," she asked him.

Naruto just frowned. "I need to leave," he replied with sadness.

"Why is that son?" Charles asked.

"I can't explain it," Naruto mumbled as he slowly backed away from the pair. "I'm sorry."

Naruto turned and bolted away. Ray and Charles quickly gave chase. Naruto ran as fast as he could. He ran toward the engine room and swiftly headed toward the emergency hatch. Naruto landed quickly in the engine room and looked around to see if his parents had gotten there before him.

**"Kit, let me see if I can sense anyone," **Kurama suggested. Kurama took control of Naruto's senses and used her chakra to check for Ray and Charles. They were not in the room but they would arrive soon. **"Get going kit."**

Naruto ran toward the hatch and began to open it up, fast. Suddenly the sound of the engine room door opening could be heard. Naruto desperately tried to open the hatch faster.

As Naruto finally opened the hatch, Ray came into view. "NARUTO, STOP!" she cried as she ran toward him.

Naruto looked, with despair, at his mother. "I can't mama," he replied.

"Why not," Ray cried, tears streaming down her face.

"You'll think I am a freak," Naruto said through his tears.

Ray looked at Naruto in confusion but before she could question it, Charles burst into the room startling the pair. Naruto lost hold of his board, the hand rail, and fell down into the hatch.

"NARUTO!" Ray shouted and ran toward the hatch. She grabbed Naruto's dropped lift board and dove out of the hatch after her son. She got on the board and quickly looked for any sign of him. She saw a flash of yellow and quickly followed it. Soon the outline of Naruto came into view. He had spread his arms and legs out so he could control his decent like Charles had taught him, but he was scared of what was going to happen.

Ray angled the board down and shot toward her son. She inched closer and closer to him. Soon, she was able to grab ahold, and pulled him into her arms. She held him close and slowed her decent to a light gliding speed. She held her son close to her, tears still pouring down her face.

"What were you thinking!" she cried as she held him. Naruto didn't reply. Ray looked down at her son and saw the worry in his eyes. Ray steered them back toward the Swan and soon the pair was back aboard.

Ray refused to let go of Naruto as they headed toward the common area of the Swan. No words were said between them, but Ray had noticed how tense Naruto had become. Soon they reached their destination and they saw that Charles was waiting for them.

Ray sat down and set Naruto down next to her, keeping a firm grip on him. Naruto sat quietly next to Ray with his head down. He didn't want to face his parents and feared their reaction to his powers.

Kurama watched Naruto's parents with concern and worry. She was ready to step in if they tried to hurt him, but she would be patient and first watch and wait.

Charles looked at Naruto with a concerned look on his face. "Naruto," he said with worry in his voice. Naruto didn't answer and continued to look at the floor. Charles let out an audible sigh. "Naruto, please look at me."

Naruto refused; He was too frightened. He didn't want to face him or Ray. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. Suddenly felt himself being pulled into a hug and realized that Ray was holding him.

Ray held her son tightly, trying to pour all her love into the hug. "Please Naruto," she pleaded. "Tell us what's wrong. Why did you try to leave?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments, tears still falling down his face. "I was scared," Naruto whispered as he leaned into his mother.

Ray looked at her son with worry. "What are you scared of?" Ray asked.

"That you would hate me," Naruto replied quietly.

Ray frowned. "Naruto I would never hate you," she assured him. "You're my son."

Naruto just sobbed. He didn't know what to say. What would Ray think once she found out the truth about him? Suddenly another figure wrapped his arms around the pair.

"Son, no matter what happens, we will always love you," Charles promised. Naruto froze. Was this true, would they love him even though he was painfully different from them. He looked to his father who gave him a smile. "So, tell us son."

Naruto just nodded as he slowly dried the tears from his eyes. "I'm not like you guys," Naruto finally said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I'm not even from this world."

This shocked both Ray and Charles but they didn't let it show. They just looked at their son with care. They didn't care about that, they loved him.

Naruto watched their reactions. So far, they didn't seem to mind that he was from a different. "In my world, people use something called Chakra to do amazing things," he began.

"Like, making that copy of yourself," Charles stated. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah like that," he replied with a sad smile.

Ray looked at Naruto. "How do you know how to use this chakra?" she asked.

"Nee-chan taught me," Naruto replied with a slight frown. He didn't want to explain this part.

"Nee-chan?" Ray asked. "What Nee-chan?"

Naruto remained silent. He didn't know how to explain Kurama-Nee-Chan. Everyone who knew about her back home, except Jiji, would attack him and call him a demon. Kurama noticed Naruto's thoughts and decided to help him.

**"Naruto, I will tell them,"** Kurama decided. **"Just, let me use some of my chakra for a bit."**

"Are you sure," Naruto asked, a bit fearful.

Kurama smiled. "Trust me," she replied with confidence.

Naruto just nodded. Kurama started to use her Chakra and pushed it toward Ray and Charles. Soon Ray and Charles felt a pull on their minds and soon found themselves in a sewer like place with a large caged door in front of them. They saw Naruto standing inside the cage area. He waved to them.

Suddenly a pair of red eyes looked toward the couple. **"Please, come in,"** a loud female voice stated. **"It is all right."**

Ray and Charles entered the cage and walked toward their son. Soon, the red eyed figure came into view. It was a large red fox with nine tails; It seemed to tower over the pair in an imitating manner. Suddenly, Ray and Charles watched as Naruto ran and jumped into the fox's leg and snuggled into it. The fox turned toward the little boy and use it's tails to pick him up and put him on ground.

**"Now, Naruto, I want to you to sit there while I talk with Ray and Charles,"** the fox corrected.  
"Ok Nee-chan," Naruto said with a smile and sat down on the ground.

The fox turned toward Charles and Ray. **"Welcome, Charles and Ray, my name is Kurama,"** Kurama began. **"I want to thank you for taking care of Naruto since we've been here."** Charles and Ray just nodded, still in shock at the giant fox before them. Kurama noticed this. **"Oh, I am sorry, let me changed into something more appealing."**

That giant fox was enveloped in red light and was changed into a young woman in her late teens with long red hair, red eyes, and an attractive face. She wore a simple kimono with a white sash. She walked over to Naruto and helped him stand. She led him over to Ray and Charles.

"Who are you," Ray asked with a bit of concern in her voice. She didn't like that this foxgirl was holding her son.

Kurama smiled at Ray. **"As I said before, my name is Kurama,"** she replied. **"I am also called the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox."**

Charles and Ray looked at Kurama in shock. She was a demon, and she was close to her son. "Why are you here?" Ray shouted, ready to attack Kurama to protect Naruto.

Kurama watched Ray with a calm expression on her face. She had expected this reaction and didn't let it bother her. She smiled comfortingly at Ray. **"I am here because I have been sealed inside Naruto,"** Kurama stated. **"It all started the day Naruto was born. I was originally sealed inside of Naruto's biological mother. During Naruto's birth, the seal holding me was weakened and an evil man ripped me from Naruto's mother and used me to attack the place Naruto was born. Naruto's father sealed me inside of Naruto to stop the attack."** Kurama turned away from Ray and Charles as tears started to fall down her face**. "I have been inside Naruto since then, keeping him safe and happy. In his home world, many of the people didn't like Naruto because I was sealed inside of him. They would hurt him and attack him because of me. I healed Naruto and comforted him after these attacks and even helped him to avoid more harm. I was the one who brought him here."**

Charles heard this and saw the small splash of tears fall to the ground. He walked over to Kurama and gave her a hug. "Thank you for taking care of Naruto," he said in a fatherly voice. "You are a wonderful daughter for taking care of your brother."

Kurama turned and looked at Charles in shock. **"Daughter?"** she stated with surprise.

Charles just nodded. "Of course," he replied with a smile. "You took care of Naruto because he

s family, so that makes you family."

Kurama just stared at Charles and started to cry. She hugged Charles, she was so happy. She had never really had a family. Not even her brother and sister were really family. Naruto watched this and smiled, his family had just gotten bigger.

-Flashback ends-

Ray had taken a while to warm up to Kurama but soon they were a happy family. Naruto, with the help of Kurama, made a way so her mind could leave his body and inhabit one of his shadow clones. Her body would only last a day but it was still nice to have her around. She wasn't able to do anything strenuous but she could help with everyday things. She did love to lift. It was the one thing she wanted to do at all times.

Naruto had created her clone once he finished doing his chores. Kurama stretched her limbs and looked down at her little brother. Her human form hadn't changed much, just her clothes. She wore a tight red t-shirt with a pair of tight jeans and sneakers.

Kurama smiled and pulled Naruto into a hug. **"Good morning,"** she greeted.

"Morning Kurama-Nee," Naruto replied, barely able to breath.

Kurama relased her hold of Naruto allowing him to cough a bit. **"So, ready to head to tresor labs today?" **she asked. **"They have some great waves that I can't wait to ride."**

Naruto nodded. "Of course Nee-chan," he replied. "We are almost there. Also, mom wants you on the bridge to help with piloting the Swan."

Kurama jumped up and down in joy. "Oh fun, bye Naruto," she called out and rushed toward the bridge. Ray had been teaching her to pilot the ship so they could have more than one pilot on hand. Naruto turned and headed toward the hanger. He had work on the LFO maintenance and up keep.

-A Few Hours Later-

The Swan began its slow decent into Tresor Labotories and soon touched down on the runway. It slowly came to a stop, the loading bay doors opened and the loading ramp came down. Out walked the four members of the Beams family with large smiles on their faces. Kurama had her lift board in hand and once her feet touched the runway, she ran off and started to lift.

Naruto shook his head and followed after Kurama. He brought his board up and threw it forward. The board caught some trapers and started to raise. Naruto just smiled, pumped some chakra into his legs and jumped. He flew through the air, landed on his board, and followed after his older sister.

**"Come on little brother, try and keep up,"** she called out, flying higher.

"Is that a challenge, fuzzy," Naruto called out with a laugh.

"**Hey, don't call me fuzzy!"** Kurama shouted back as she turned back toward Naruto. Kurama sped toward Naruto and tried to nick him. Naruto pushed forward, waited till Kurama was a few feet in front of him and pulled off a cut-back drop turn on the spot. Kurama watched in awe as Naruto preformed the turn. This awe soon turned to anger**. "Damn you Naruto get back here!"**

Ray watched the pair as they rode the Trappers, Naruto, pulling trick after trick to get away from his older sister. The pair laughed as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kurama. Naruto was a natural when it came to riding a lift board and he was always featured in some of the major lifting magazines, except Ray Out.

The pair finally came down, out of breath. Ray walked over to the pair and smiled. "Have fun?" she asked. Her children nodded. "That is good. Now, let's go. The scientists don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes mom," the pair said in unison, following after Ray. The soon found themselves inside a large hanger area with many scientists running about, doing their daily work. Naruto watched them and couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. They developed LFO and other things for the betterment of the world, but were they like normal people or just crazy.

They walked for a few more minutes 'til they reached Charles who was talking with one of the scientists. Ray walked over to her husband and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Well, this is the rest of my Family, my lovely wife, Ray, my daughter, Kurama and my son, Naruto," he introduced to the scientist next to him.

The scientist looked over the family. "It is nice to meet you all," he said. "My name is Alexander," he said. "Who will be the one piloting the LFO?"

Naruto held up his hand. "That would be me," he grinned.

Alexander just nodded. "Follow me," he stated, leading the family. "The unit that you will be piloting, is a prototype that we have just installed with a new system. It was the start of the Armslave line of LFO we hope to produce for the military."

Naruto looked a bit confused. "Why am I getting a prototype for a new LFO you want to build for the military?" he asked. "Wouldn't you want the military to test it?"

"The Military had scrapped the Armslave line," Alexander stated with contempt. "So, your father used his connection to get you the prototype."

Naruto looked toward Charles and smiled. "Thanks dad," he yelled. "You rock."

Charles chuckled as they finally reached the hanger. They walked up a flight of steps and found themselves in a viewing area. The main area of the hanger was dark as Alexander walked over to a panel on the wall. "I would like all of you to meet, the ARX-7 Arbalest."

The light came on and the face of the LFO came into view. It was 8.5 meters tall with a human-like head with a knife in its mouth piece. Naruto just looked over the LFO, grinning from ear to ear. This was his LFO and he was going to show everyone who is the best.

** That is chapter 2 of Naruto's New Wave everyone. I really want to thank everyone who reviews the first chapter, over 30 reviews for the first chapter. I was amazed at everyone reviews and suggestions for Naruto LFO, but I want to thank Vandenbz for his recommendation of the Arbalest. After I looked at that machine I couldn't help but think it would be the best one for Naruto so thank you. I really grateful for all the encouragement and positive reviews, I am really grateful for all the wonderful reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think of all my stories. I can't thank you all enough for being so excited about my stories, thank you. Please read and review.**


End file.
